


Ash's Team

by RandomShmoe



Series: April NaNoWriMo [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Gen, aged up ash, he's not 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomShmoe/pseuds/RandomShmoe
Summary: Ash comes home after the Alola Region and meets Prof Willow and the Team Leaders.





	Ash's Team

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, it's waaaay past April. I'm just extremely slow in getting stuff posted, lol. I blame Pokemon Go comics that I ran across for this story.

“I’m home!” Ash Ketchum calls out as he enters his childhood home. The now 19 yr old has just finished the Alola Region and decided that it was time to head back home for a bit.

“In the kitchen darling!” Delia calls out, “I was just about to make some dinner. Are you hungry?”

Ash steps into the kitchen and greets Mr. Mime before answering his mom with a positive response, “For your cooking? Always,”

Delia laughs as she takes a step away from her work and pulls her son into a strong hug before going back to the cooking and encourages Ash to tell her everything that he’s been through. Ash gladly does - keeping any and all life threatening events to himself or downplayed - and the storytelling goes through dinner.

“So, has anything new happen around here?” Ash questions his mom as he lounges on the couch in the living room. Pikachu is curled up against his side, already asleep, and Delia is sitting in the arm chair as she turns on the TV.

“Professor Willow is in town for the next few months. Him and his three assistants are staying with Professor Oak,” Delia comments as she turns the station to a game show, “They are from around the Fiore region,”

“Isn’t that near Sinnoh?” Ash questions and his mom nods, “What are they doing over here?”

“Every couple of years Professor Willow visits the different regions to spread what he and his assistants are working on and to see if anyone would be willing to join up with them,” Delia half explains and Ash just stares at his mom in confusion, “We can go visit them tomorrow and you can get your answers then,”

“You sound like I’m already about to leave,” Ash chuckles and Delia shoots him a grin, “Of course you are about to leave Ash. You’re always about to leave and honestly, from what I’ve gathered from what they do...I feel like you would do great with them. It’s more than just going on to the next gym badge,”

Ash thinks on this and has to agree. He loves his adventures but they are starting to feel repetitive. This last adventure in the Alola region was nice, it gave something different to the normal gym battles and it felt like he was on his first adventure again. He just turned 19 and if his mom thinks that he would enjoy what Professor Willow is doing, then he’ll go into meeting him and the assistants with an open mind.

They two of them stay up for a bit longer before finally retiring to bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The next day has Ash and his mom heading over to Professor Oak’s place. The two are talking easily about everything that’s been going on here in Pallet Town and watching Pikachu running around them.

Upon reaching the Pokemon Lab the two knock on the door before opening it and entering into building, “Hello? Professor Oak?”

There’s an answer from further in and they follow the call that leads them into the living room. Where there are six people sitting in various seats and drinking some tea, “Hello there Delia! And Ash! I see that you are back from Alola. How was it over there?”

“It was great professor,” Ash answers back and grins and waves at the black haired teen sitting next to the aging prof, “Hey there Tracy,”

Tracy waves as he greets the two of them and Ash turns to the four other people in the room and offers them a nod and smile.

“Hello there!” The older gentleman greets with a smile and offers a glove covered hand for a shake, “I’m Professor Willow and these three are my assistances. They help me with my research in the ways they believe is best,”

“That’s new,” Ash comments after they released their handshake, “Usually all the research centers I’ve been to have their assistances follow what the professor says and does,”

“Ugh, sounds boring,” The blonde spiky haired male groans out and shoots Ash a dazzling smile as he reaches out for his own handshake, “I’m Spark, the Leader of Team Instinct. My team believes Pokemon are creatures with excellent intuition and we research that how they hatch is related to that intuition,”

The next is the white long haired female? male? Ash isn’t too sure but mentally shrugs and shakes their hand, “I’m Blanche, the leader of Team Mystic. Pokemon are very wise and my team researches why it is they evolve. We analysis every situation calmly,”

“Hey there! The name’s Candela, leader of Team Valor. My team know that Pokemon are warmhearted and they are stronger than humans. We find ways to enhance a Pokemon’s natural power in the pursuit of true strength,” Candela introduces herself as she grasps Ash’s hand, “Our Pokemon are the strongest, no doubt!”

“It’s good to meet you all,” Ash grins and before he is able to comment there is a commotion at the sliding door that leads out to the back of Professor Oak’s lab and three Pokemon are soon running through the room and crashes into the 19yr old. 

Piled on top of Ash is a Bayleaf, Bulbasaur, and Noivern. The three are all cuddling against the teen and Ash is laughing as he works on petting all of them as best he is able to, “Hi guys. It’s great to see you all again,”

Everyone smiles as trainer and pokemon reconnect once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the time that Professor Willow and the others were there has Ash hanging out with them and learning more and more on what exactly it is that they all do. Ash’s mom looks on and smiles gently. Already knowing that Ash is going to be leaving with Professor Willow next week.

Sure enough, that night Ash pulls his mom aside and confesses that he’d like to head out with Prof Willow and the others. Delia grins and encourages Ash to follow them while making sure that he promises to keep in contact and to - of course - pack fresh underwear.

When the time comes for the four to leave Ash is with them and heads out with the group. Delia and Professor Oak waving goodbye once again to the teen.

“I miss him already,” Delia confesses to Oak and the Professor squeezes her shoulder in comfort.

Two weeks later Delia gets her first phone call from Ash and as soon as the picture is up she can’t help but grin wide on seeing the black hat with a yellow pokeball symbol on its side and her son’s voice sounds out, “Hey there mom! I have so much to tell you!”


End file.
